Believe In This
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sakura gets caught in a thunderstorm on her way to Naruto's house by surprise. ONESHOT My first NaruSaku fic


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto **

**A/N : This takes place during the Shippuuden time frame.**

* * *

Sakura panted and ran through the burning sensation in her side as her heart sped against her ribcage. The rain pelted heavily and the hail bruised the pink haired girl's skin as her muscles worked overtime to quicken the pace. For the twentieth time in her life she was scared. Scared for her own sake as usual. Thunder shook the ground and tears slid down the med nin's cheeks mixing with the rain pouring from blackened clouds. She couldn't believe she was afraid of a storm and it had to be on the day she was going to see Naruto. A wave of relief washed over her once she spotted Naruto's house only a few feet away. _"Please be home." _Sakura jumped on the small balcony and banged the window desperately wanting to be let in.

Naruto whirled around from his dresser and ran over to the window opening it up to see she figure come into view. It was Sakura and she was bruised and soaking wet.

Sakura latched herself onto the blonde crying in his chest as water dripped down her frame accumulating a puddle around their feet. "Naruto ..."

"Sakura, what happened? You have bruises all over your arms!" Naruto embraced his lover looking around for anyone or thing that might of caused her to cry so much. Sakura continued to cry in his arms gripping onto his shirt. Naruto felt himself panic seeing that she wouldn't answer him and only cried. "Please ... what's wrong? Who did this?" He then looked outside and saw it was hailing almost the size of golf balls. His eyes widened a fraction. "So that's where the bruises came from ... What are you doing outside in a storm like this!?"

The med nin tried to calm herself but failed miserably with a shriek when a clash of thunder sounded in both their ears. "That! I-I was trying to go over ... your house! And ... it started thundering!"

"Sakura ..." Naruto searched her eyes. "It's okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're alright just calm down." Naruto held her shuddering form closer to him and tried to relax his konoichi at least a little bit with kisses and sweet nothings.

"B-But I'm scared ... I ..." Sakura looked up to Naruto with emerald green frightened eyes her heart pounding against his.

Naruto raced through his mind thinking of ways to calm her down until he remembered what Iruka used to when he was upset. The young teen guided her to his twin sized bed, shutting the window to keep the drift of wind and rain from freezing them both. He sat on the bed and pulled her to his lap placing his chin on her pink hair then kissing her forehead. "Ssh ... it's okay ..."

Sakura hiccuped and closed her eyes leaning into his embrace. She felt safe and content in his arms hearing his heart beating steadily in her ear. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it ... I'm never gonna let anything hurt you, k? So you don't need to be scared or anything. It's a promise." Naruto smiled and tilted her head kissing her pink lips.

Sakura let a small but meaningful grace her lips and laced their fingers together as the thunder and lightening clashed making an array of colors and sounds. It didn't scare her anymore now that she was with Naruto and he made that promise to her. "You always keep your promises." She stated and looked right into his striking blue eyes while she traced the kitsune imprints on his soft cheeks.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. "Yeah I do. Still scared of the storm, Sakura?" He said with his eyes still shut and resting on her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually ..."

"Actually what?"

"Really glad."

"I love you, believe it."

Sakura laughed slightly at his trademark ending. "I believe it." She said and whispered in his ear. "I ... love ... you ... too ... Naruto."

**OWARI **

* * *

**Whooty Whoo I'm done! This was originally going to be a NaruxSai fic but then ... XD I was thinking, _"Hey, why not make this a NaruxSaku fic? I love that couple in Shippuuden anyhell. _There it's done and I'm so happy it came out like this! My first NaruxSaku fanfic EVER! Yay! -throws party- I'm officially addicted. Well ... I like Hinata too but ... I think she's too shy for Naruto I wish she would just freakin tell him. Then again, I haven't been reading the Shippuuden manga lately so I'm not positive if she told him or not. **


End file.
